Heart's Desire
by Strawwolf
Summary: While fighting off the Lost Boys, Hook finds himself confronted by Pan. The imp rips out the Captain's heart, demanding that he kill Emma Swan. Will Hook be able to resist the order? (Captain Swan)
1. Chapter 1

"Captain!"

Hook turned around to see Pan smirk before the imp shoved his hand into the pirate's chest. He grunted in pain as he felt a cold hand close around his heart and made to raise his sword against Pan, to wound him if not to cut him down. The boy merely smiled, tilted his head and squeezed. The effect was immediate, as if his core had been clamped in a vise. Hook gave a sharp cry of pain and struggling to draw breath as he dropped his sword, his eyes closing as he grimaced. It was all he could do to just to stand, his heart desperately trying to beat against Pan's closed fist.

"Over here pirate, while my boys keep your friends company." Pan pulled the pirate towards the forest, his hand still wrist-deep in the man's chest. Hook panted in pain at every step, his lungs beginning to burn as Pan set a brisk pace. It was only after they'd walked a fair distance that the boy released his tight grip, only to rip the heart right out, with no care or comfort to the owner. Hook gave a quick gasp and fell to the ground, his breath caught in his throat, his chest on fire, as if pierced through by a blade left in a forge.

Pan stood over him, a smile playing on his face while he waited for the pirate to recover, tossing the heart up and down in his hand. When it appeared that recovery was not soon at hand, Pan knelt down and spoke, his voice soft and full of malice.

"I've tried to discourage you, to make you leave but you won't listen. So I thought, why not try something different. Now get up!" As if to force his point Pan squeezed the heart again, eliciting a cry from Hook, who dug his hand into the earth. Clutching a fist of dirt, he felt himself slowly stand, unconscious of his effort, his heart pulsing in Pan's hand. All was agony. In the distance he could hear yelling, accompanied by explosions. No one had noticed he was missing.

"How about you just get to the point mate," Hook wheezed. His chest felt bruised, much like when the Crocodile had tried to kill him on his ship. He was scared but did his best not to let it show. He'd been in this spot before, with Cora. But she had wanted to use him as a means to an end. She'd had no personal interest in maiming or killing him but here and now he was standing in Pan's way, at Pan's mercy.

"You should have taken me up on my offer." The boy sneered. "Now, kneel." Hook felt his legs give out beneath him, falling unbidden to the ground as Pan settled onto a nearby log.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Hook closed his eyes and sighed, preparing for whatever the imp had planned.

"Oh that wouldn't be any fun." Pan smiled, his eyes flashing in perpetual glee. He leaned in, as close to Hook's ear as he dared. "I'm going to make you kill your Swan." He sat back on the log, tossing the heart from one hand to the other.

"What?" His voice was so soft he barely heard himself speak. He felt everything grow cold, the sound of fighting faded, replaced by a faint ringing in his ears. His face strained, his eyes burning as he looked up at Pan and felt the inevitability of those words settle around him like a mantle. One that would surely tighten around his throat as long as Pan held the trump card.

"You're going to rip out Emma's heart and crush it in your hand until it's nothing but dust." Pan waved his hand over the pirate's hook until it glowed.

Hook felt numb. Already he could feel Pan's order tugging at his limbs, urging him back towards the fight with the Lost Boys. But it wasn't his body he was worried about. Years of sailing and sword fighting had taught him excellent control. Rather it was his mind that troubled him. He knew that if he went anywhere near Emma, Pan's dark purpose would come to fruition, with him as the instrument.

As Hook started to sweat under Pan's direct order, the imp motioned for him to stand and pulled out a knife, casually flipping it end over end in his hand before delicately easing the tip into Hook's heart, twisting the handle absentmindedly. Hook yelled out into the forest. But no one heard and no one came. There would be no rescue, not for him.

"I want to hear you say it." Pan stared at him, unblinking, his knife tip still sticking into the heart.

Hook could feel the words willing themselves to spill out of his mouth but forced himself to stay silent, defiant and stubborn to the last. If he said the words, somehow it would make them true, a fact he couldn't bear. Pan watched as he started to choke, convulsing as his lungs fought against him. Gasping for breath Hook clawed at his throat with his hand, coughing until he was hoarse.

Pan leaned forward, elbows on knees. "It's alright. I can wait." Hook sucked in a breath, acutely aware of how hollow he felt. How unfulfilling everything appeared as he hadn't yet carried out Pan's order. He knew he'd rather die than hurt Emma but that thought was growing smaller in his mind by the minute. Instead Pan's words echoed in his head, loud and demanding. He stood, motionless, arms loose at his sides, staring straight ahead. His voice shook as he recited the words back to Pan.

"I…will… rip out…her heart, and c..crush it in m-my hand until it's nothing but dust." His eyes watered as he spat out the sentence. All he felt now was a dull ache where his heart had been and all he remembered was her face, a faint smile on her lips. Pan laughed; the vacant look on Hook's face proof enough that his plan was in play.

"Well now," Pan stood, "we can't have you rejoining the fight unscathed. Wouldn't want to arouse suspicious now would we?" His smile twisted into a snarl as he brought his knife up, slashing at Hook's face. Blood trickled down the pirate's cheek, dripping off his beard. But he made no move to wipe it away, instead using the bloom of pain to try and hold on. To remind him of how he felt about Emma, his light in the darkness, growing steadily smaller and dimmer.

Pan positioned Hook in the direction of the fight with the Lost Boys and gave him a push. Steadily the pirate stalked back towards the clearing, the spell on his hook like an unreachable itch. Passing through the brush and emerging from the forest he was confronted with a brutal scene.

David was standing over and defending a prone Mary-Margaret who was still trying to draw her bow, despite a dislocated shoulder. Regina had been backed up against a tree and appeared to be actively trying not to injure the Lost Boys who had cornered her. And Emma. She was holding her own against Felix, even while sporting a shallow gash running the length of her arm. Hook moved towards her as she countered Felix and proceeded to trip him.

Emma looked up to see the pirate coming towards her but his vacant expression and the dead look in his eyes made her back up. She'd seen a similar look on his face at Nostos. But then it had been vicious and angry; here, there was no emotion at all. And when he brought his hook up as if to attack her she knew there was something wrong.

She brought her sword up against him but felt the full force of his strength and was forced to retreat. It was clear he had been holding back when they'd fought at the lake.

"Hook!"

She didn't dare look over to the others but imagined they were as shocked as she. Without the expectation of help, Emma knew she'd have to start fighting dirty if Hook continued on this bent. She had to back away as he lunged toward her; there was no way she could match him in strength. Backing up towards the other side of the clearing she bent to gather up a handful of dirt, never once taking her eyes off of him.

"Hook please!"

His face gave no indication that he'd heard her. He could feel the flame that was Emma Swan burning lower in his mind. Pan's words parroted incessantly in his brain as he found himself unable to disobey.

Emma had no options. Hook was staring at her, blue eyes lifeless as he advanced towards her. Quickly she threw the dirt at his face, hoping it would blind him. He staggered back, wiping his face, smearing the blood. In his distraction Emma took her moment. She might never have another. She lunged at him, purposely tangling his legs with her own, unbalancing him. They fell to earth in a pile. Instinctively Emma put her boot on his arm to keep him from using his hook. He reacted by reaching up and wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezing. In that moment she knew he was going to kill her.

Without hesitation she stabbed him in the shoulder, feeling the blade sink into his flesh. With that his grip on her throat loosened, his face still blank but now covered in blood. But he was clearly in distress, his breathing laboured and bleeding from the shoulder. Still though, he tried to move his arm underneath her boot, Pan's command still bright and centre of mind. Emma noticed he was still trying to stab her with his hook, weak though he was. Frowning she removed the offending appendage and threw it into the bushes.

Only now, after he'd been fully disarmed, did she dare remove the sword from his shoulder. He still didn't speak but she immediately pulled off her sweater and pressed it to his wound. Only then did he gasp and her eyes watered as she tried to understand. One moment they'd been attacked by the Lost Boys and when she turned around Hook had tried to kill her.

It was only now, as he could feel himself slipping away that he came back to himself. His vision blurred as he grew cold, lying on the ground, bleeding out. And all he could think was, she's alright, she's alive.

"Emma," he whispered. "I…" He tried to raise his hand but found himself unable. He thought he could hear her yelling for Regina. Her blonde hair swimming above him like sunlight, her eyes like the sea. Darkness crowded in, as one thought played across his mind.

My Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in darkness. But unlike moonless nights, this darkness was cloying and turbid. A thick mess of absence. He thought better of reaching out into the void and only then did he look down and notice his hook was missing. It wouldn't have been so alarming had his other arm not been shrouded in shadow. In fact, he found himself unable to move at all. No matter how he willed his legs they would not obey and stayed stubbornly still. That's when he heard the voices.

At first he thought nothing of it. A thin voice in the dark. A trickle of sound finding its way to his ears. He paid no mind until he heard his name. It was faint at first and came from behind him. Then again off to his left. Like a whisper someone wants you to hear. The next voice was not so quiet or so subtle.

"Crush her heart." The voice came from above but again, only in darkness. It's familiar and yet, he can't place it. It repeats ad nauseum like a drum beating against his brain, fading into white noise.

"Her heart, her heart, her heart, heart, heart, heart…"

The line stretches out until he hears a ringing in his ears. It grows, pulsing in time with his heart. But he only feels cold, a chill emanating from his chest, spreading out to his arm, clouded in darkness and he can't help but shiver. Somewhere, he can't remember when, there had been light, warm and brilliant, shining above him. But it felt distant, a memory lost in the ether, of a time he couldn't recall. His eyes drooped and his head fell forward as he struggled to stay awake.

There had been pain. He remembered blood and dirt. A voice crying out. A sharp laugh. Had it been his voice? Unable to move, unable to think, the ringing in his ears ever present, he couldn't fight it any longer, surrendering to the dark and what lay beyond.  
~*~

He woke with jolt, sputtering as his breath caught in his throat. His shoulder ached something fierce but when he tried to move he found himself restrained. Somewhere after Swan had pinned him to the ground with her sword, he'd been tied to a tree. It was clear nothing had been done about his shoulder from the way it brought fresh agony every time he shifted. And when he looked across the clearing he could see several faces glaring in his direction. A small fire had been set up, surrounded by royals. Mary-Margaret was seated on the ground, leaning against David's knees as she nursed her sore shoulder. Regina, legs and arms crossed, was sitting closest to the flames but appeared to draw no warmth from them. And Emma. Emma sat apart, staring him down, hand on her sword, newly cleaned he noted.

Again in his ear he heard the whispers and felt the pull towards Emma. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the words with his own thoughts, to retain some semblance of control. He'd already failed once though and had been impaled as a result. He couldn't help it as he struggled against the ropes, pain lancing through his body.

And then there was that ringing in his ears again. He tried to blink away the sharp burning he felt behind his eyes, daring to look away from Emma and focus on the ground. But the ringing grew more insistent, from a whine to a scream and he felt that choking sensation wash over him again. His mouth opened of its own accord and his voice spilled out but they were not his words.

"I expect everyone's fully recovered? Your Highness?" He inclined his head towards Mary-Margaret who didn't acknowledge him let alone look in his direction. David only glared. The pirate had shown his true colours. Everything else had been a masquerade, engineered to fool and distract.

Emma stood and stalked over towards him. She looked supremely angry with him but he could hardly blame her. He had no control over body or voice and had only recently tried to kill her. But there was no escape from Pan's orders, short of death. He still felt that urge, a sickly keening whine as Emma stepped close, his hookless arm just itching to reach towards her chest and rip.

"Where's Henry?" She was curt and sharp. The words like acid on her tongue. She was still carrying her sword, albeit loosely at her side instead of at his throat. Perhaps he still had a chance. Perhaps there was a way to tell her.

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"You're working for Pan. Why else would you turn on us unless he was close?"

His next moments were filled with gasping and choking. He tried; he really did. Focussing on her eyes and the firm set of her mouth, he struggled to tell her what Pan had done to him. But even the thought caused bursts of pain behind his eyes and his lungs started to burn. He was drowning, fighting for breath as his throat closed like a vise. But he never took his eyes from Emma, trying to force out just one word, anything that would give her an inkling of what was really going on, even as his vision began to blur.

Emma glared at him, watching as he spasmed against the large tree they'd tied him to. A wave of concern flashed across her face and then was gone. Another one of Pan's tricks. She turned and started to walk away. She'd find a way to make him talk. One way or another she was getting Henry back. That's when Hook's body forced him to surrender and he yelled after her.

"You won't find him. You'll never find him!" His mouth curled into a sneer. He didn't have to struggle against his bonds anymore. There were other ways to hurt her. Other ways to break her into pieces small enough for him to crush. "It's hard to fathom why they even call you the Chosen One. You can't even save your own son."

She tried not to look at him, tried not to listen but couldn't help herself. It was difficult enough to believe his actions let alone those words with his voice.

"How many people have died for your sake already?" There were always casualties in any fight. And he knew exactly where to strike. "People who cared about you. Loved ones. Baelfire." One had to be oh so delicate when twisting the knife. "Why add to their numbers? Henry doesn't have to end up like his father you know."

She couldn't help it. The tears came, unbidden and hot as they ran down her cheeks. She turned away but he knew. Just as he always did.

"Oh did I upset the Saviour? I didn't think anything was capable of penetrating that wall you've built up around you. Keeping everyone, even your own son out." She was crying. Even with her back turned he knew. But how to break her? After all, her weak spots were plentiful.

"I'll tell you what Swan, if you do find him, it won't matter. He won't remember you. After all, what kind of a mother abandons her child?"

With that Emma snaps. Without pausing to wipe away the tears she whips around, stalking straight up to him before she brings her hand down hard across his face. The sharp crack of her palm on his cheek gets the attention of everyone else in camp. David looks concerned but is either unwilling to defend Hook or to leave his wife's side.

Hook licks his split lip, blood trickling down his chin as he smiles.

"Well come on then love. Hit me again. After all, it is what you're good at, sufficing when you can't handle the situation. And we both know you can't handle this." By this point he's panting with effort, a sheen of sweat covers his face as he tries to resist. But he can't stop himself. The words continue and so must he.

She knows his words are meant to hurt. But when he says those words. Those words. Did the kiss mean anything to him? Had he been lying to her before? She couldn't help but see the pirate not the man; not after…Had it all been a trick? She stared down at him, confused and betrayed. He looked ill but with that self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face she was reminded of their first meeting. Of how he had pretended. And how she had come to believe in him.

"Oh it's too easy! If you're tired perhaps you should get your father to come and help you. After all, you two haven't had much time to bond over the past 28 years now have you?"

This time she punches him, eliciting a sharp bark of pain on his part as she connects with his nose, causing it to bleed as well. His reaction is less than predictable as he starts to laugh.

"Don't stop there love. Let's see what you can do with my ribs." Incredulous fury passes over her face. She even considers it for a moment before deciding she'd be giving him exactly what he seems to want. Instead she stalks over to the fire, standing over Regina.

"If he knows something about where Pan's holding Henry we have to find out."

Regina looked up at Emma. Dark circles under her eyes, giving truth to how tired she was after her fight with the Lost Boys. Ironically she'd used more magic trying to keep from injuring those idiots than stopping them.

"I want you to rip out his heart." She tried to calmly ask but couldn't help the quiver that goes through her voice. After all they'd been through and it had come to this. For once Regina had no remark to make, only nodding tiredly.

"Emma." Mary-Margaret looked up from the fire, her voice soft but concerned. She looked over to her daughter, a pained expression on her face. She had an inkling of what this would do to Emma and she didn't relish what came next. David rubbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how.

Regina pushed herself up and looked over to Hook who was watching the group with dark intent. He had stayed silent throughout and only pursed his lips as Regina approached. She cracked her knuckles in front of him, trying to relax her muscles.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" He grinned up at her. There was no point in fighting it any more. He could only hope Regina would figure out what had happened.

"You're supposed to scream."

Emma didn't want to watch. She hadn't watched Regina rip out that Lost Boy's heart but his scream had haunted her. Now she couldn't look away and he only had eyes for her. They could see pain in each other's eyes. For separate reasons they shared a moment across the clearing, saying nothing.

He yelled out into the forest as Regina punched her hand into his chest. She had no incentive to be gentle. But her face grew pale. She withdrew her hand, heartless. Concern spread across her face.

Emma frowned. "Regina-"

"It's not there. His heart's gone."

Emma walked over to him, confused, frowning. He had been here before. His Swan, standing over him, her face distraught, staring at him, her eyes full of tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it's gone?"

Regina glared, the effect being rather diminished considering the weary look on her face.

"I reached in and it wasn't there," her voice flat and angry.

"Then where is it?" Emma glanced between her at Hook. His face looked strained but he was watching them, his eyes cold and empty rather than the warm blue she remembered.

Regina folded her arms and frowned.

"How would I know I'm not a bloodhound." The queen turned to regard the pirate. He didn't appear any different but his words and deeds were another matter. Somewhere in that fight things had changed. Whether he'd decided to reveal his true nature or something had happened to him she couldn't be sure.

Emma looked over to her parents who appeared to be just as concerned as she felt, though they offered no suggestions as to what their next step might be. Then her mind started to turn. How long had he been without a heart? The entire time she'd known him? _No. _Her eyes widened as she stared over at him and he responded with a dark smile that never reached his eyes. He'd seemed so sincere when he'd come back with the bean to rescue Henry. And he'd been nothing but helpful if slightly snarky since they'd arrived in Neverland. That he could have so easily fooled them into believing he'd changed. That he could have fooled her, and she never suspected a thing. She felt a flash of fear in her gut and broke eye contact.

"It could have been Cora." Emma paced, trying to work out what exactly had happened.

Regina's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing.

"What!"

"It makes sense. They were working together in the Enchanted Forest and then in Storybrooke. She could have taken his heart at any time."

"And where exactly is your proof?"

Emma stuck her hands in her back pockets. "Just because I don't have proof, doesn't mean she wasn't responsible." Regina pursed her lips in frustration.

"However unlikely your theory might be we can't exactly ask my mother."

Emma paused, her brow furrowed, her head bent.

"Maybe there's another way." Emma stepped in front of Hook, ignoring the cheeky look he was giving her.

"You're not honestly going to try your little lie detector on the pirate." Emma ignored Regina's disdain.

"Where's your heart?"

"As if I would tell you." He smirked and flexed his arms against the ropes. "Besides, you have more pressing matters. Don't you? Finding your boy? Though I will say your reputation appears to have been bought rather than earned. How long have we been here and yet. Still no sign. Of Henry." He felt the pressure in his throat as he fought against the words.

Emma tilted her head and stepped back, regarding his face, her eyes flicking to his chest where his heart should be. Regina waited, expecting some sort of response but 'the Saviour' only looked more confused as the minutes ticked by in silence.

"Well? Is he lying?"

Emma frowned and squinted at his smirking visage. Her normally trustworthy "superpower" was failing her. He could easily be telling the truth but she wasn't entirely sure. It was unsettling. Was it nerves? Was it because of him? She sighed in frustration.

"I can't tell."

Regina rolled her eyes. Only exhaustion kept her from throwing up her hands at the level of stupidity she was dealing with. "That's because his heart's gone."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might not be in control of his actions?" _Honestly._

Emma blinked. "That's why I can't tell if he's lying? Someone else is controlling him?"

"It's easy enough to do."

She supposed it wasn't surprising considering Regina's previous life in the Enchanted Forest. She only ever saw glimpses now of the 'Evil Queen' that Regina had been known as but the admission did make her wonder. How many hearts had she taken? How many people had been under her thumb?

"Is there any way to tell who it is?"

Regina squinted at the pirate. "There's no trace of magic on him if that's what you're asking."

"So it could be Pan then?" The possibility creeped her out. They were trying to rescue Henry, being foiled at every turn by a child and yet here was a possible answer, a spy amongst them.

"It's entirely possible."

Hook, who had remained silent throughout the exchange started to chuckle. They looked at him, suspicious and wary. He bowed his head, staring at the ground as his laughter rolled through him. It was all so hopeless. No matter what he did he couldn't tell them anything, couldn't tell her the truth. And what did he get for his efforts, a headache, a sharp pain behind his eyes, a throat sore from choking on its own words. There was no way out and all the while Pan's command kept nudging at him, poking and prodding him towards the end goal. His hook had been lost somewhere back in the clearing but he was still consumed with that itch to pluck Emma's heart out. If she'd just come a little closer, just step towards him and loosen his bonds, then maybe he could put a stop to that scratching sound in his brain.

"It's rather amusing listening to hens clucking in alarm over something they don't understand."

Clenching her jaw, Emma deliberately turned around, putting her back to him. His words weren't as hurtful as the possible implication that he'd been playing them the entire time without her knowledge. And yet he knew exactly what to say to drive the knife deeper.

"Running away again Swan? I would have thought the boy meant more to you than that." Hook wheezed out, his throat hoarse from all the yelling, from trying to hold himself back, no matter that he had no control over his voice anymore.

She resisted the urge to slap him again. It was clear he wasn't interested in telling the truth, instead choosing to mock them, mock her. She looked over to Regina, silently wondering how they should proceed. Hook wasn't like other marks she'd had to tease information out of. Those people hadn't been missing any major organs. Those people had been a cakewalk compared to this mess. She stalked over to the fire, preferring to leave rather than listen to him go on about Henry any longer.

Regina shrugged. Normally she would have tortured prisoners until they revealed the information she sought. Here it was obvious that kind of approach wouldn't fly, not with the 'heroes' she was stuck with. They let their morals get in the way of their goals every time and it was clear that no one apart from her was ready to take such a drastic step even if it meant saving Henry. Yet.

Emma sat absently against a fallen log and turned her back to the tree he was tied to, ignoring him. Meanwhile she struggled to shut out his random japes at her inability to confront him, at the low probability of finding Henry, at how foolish they'd been to trust him, at how they were probably all going to die here. And she sat, stone-faced, hearing every word, her eyes threatening to tear up, hands rubbing up and down her thighs as she tried to think on their next course of action.

Mary-Margaret watched her daughter, observed the lost look on her face, despondent and pale. She reached up with her good arm to squeeze David's hand and looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow in response and she turned to nod at their daughter who had started to randomly poke at the fire with a stick she'd picked up. David gave his wife a warm smile and extricated himself from behind her, standing up to walk over and sit next to Emma. They sat silently for a moment before he turned to her.

"Emma we'll find him."

Emma ignored the words of encouragement, digging her stick into the embers, wanting to wallow in her frustration. She had been the one to tell Hook he could be part of something bigger. And then he'd helped guide them around and through Neverland's various dangers. And then…Emma flinched. _And then I kissed him!_ She shoved one of the logs and sparks kicked up from the fire, floating off into the night air, dissipating like mist in the sun. How could she have been so stupid!

David watched her, worry playing across his face. She was practiced at closing herself off, shutting down when people tried to get close. He'd hoped that with everything they'd been through that she'd start to open up. He'd seen it happen before when they were down in the mines and she'd called them "mom" and "dad". Granted it had been in a moment of crises but still it had been progress. Now he could see all that work washing away, see her retreating into herself.

"Emma I know it seems hopeless right now but that's why we can't give up. Henry's out there somewhere and we're going to find him and bring him home."

"And how are we going to do that when we don't even know where he is? Every time we head towards Pan's camp, it moves. We've basically been walking around in circles since we got here. And what are we supposed to do with him?" She pointed in Hook's direction. "We can't just leave him tied to that tree until we find Henry. Not to mention that he's been our guide here. Without his help we're going to walk into deadly trees or something."

"Then we'll just have to take him with us." David shrugged, offering the only suggestion he could. She was right, they couldn't just leave him.

"And what, babysit him along the way?"

Emma sighed because that meant that it was down to her, Regina and David over who was going to keep an eye on Hook, as Mary-Margaret was out of commission with her shoulder being the way it was. And therein lay the problem. Apart from Henry Regina was rather indifferent to everyone and that included Hook. David, while handy with a sword had no magic to speak of, leaving Emma the only likely, if reluctant volunteer. She did not relish having to spend time with him and now for her to essentially become his keeper while they tramped around in the jungle? This was not what she had imagined when they'd arrived on the shores of Neverland. And she didn't trust that he wouldn't try and escape, meaning she would have to keep a close eye on him and listen to his incessant digs at her mothering skills. But if he knew anything about Henry's whereabouts there wasn't any insult she wouldn't endure. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

"If that's what it takes." David looked over his shoulder at the man tied to the tree and frowned. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I was fighting a Lost Boy and then Hook appeared and just, attacked me."

"I'm sure there's an answer for why he did what he did." Mary-Margaret spoke from across the fire, unable to keep quiet any longer. Emma stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Always trying to see the best in people, her mother wasn't always willing to accept that some people just did bad things because they were bad people.

"The answer's simple; he wanted to kill you." Regina stalked over, standing by the fire, warming her hands.

David looked between the two women and their opposing opinions.

"Why don't I get dinner started? We'll think better on a full stomach." He brushed off his pants and walked over to the supplies, pulling out their meagre rations, half of which had been gathered with help from Hook and his knowledge of the local flora and fauna.

As the four of them huddled around the fire, it was obvious they were preoccupying themselves. While David cooked, Mary-Margaret told stories about the dwarves and how one time Grumpy got stuck in a well for a whole day and a half. Regina stared into the flames, looking tired, stifling a yawn every other minute. Emma poked the fire once in a while, watching smoke curl up from the end of her stick, inhaling the dry, hot scent. The four of them ate slowly, savouring the paltry fare, unsure of when they'd be enjoying their next meal as their scavenger had seemingly walked off the deep end.

"So who's going to feed him?" Regina, always the direct one, asked what they were all thinking. No one volunteered.

"Well we can't just let him go hungry." Mary-Margaret stated the obvious but didn't move.

"If you're so concerned then **you** take him his supper," Regina sneered.

"I'll go," David moved to stand but Emma grabbed hold of his arm.

"No you cooked. I'll go."

"You're just a glutton for punishment. Aren't you?" Regina glared. Why she would intentionally subject herself to derision from that man, she had no idea.

Sighing Emma ignored her and grabbed the earthenware pot filled with the remains of dinner and walked over to the tree. She only regretted her decision when she saw the eager look on his face. He'd been remarkably quiet for the past hour or so. There had been no yelling, no taunting, no sound of any kind. She wasn't keen on being anywhere near him but if there was any chance he knew where Henry was, she'd listen until she was deaf.

"I see you come bearing sustenance?" He raised a brow and for a moment she saw the man she'd known, not this imitation wearing his face. "Pity my arms are a bit occupied at the moment. You'll have to feed me.

For all that he seemed happy to see her, he looked horrible. He was sweating, his face coated in a thin sheen as he watched her approach, eyes flicking down to what she held in her hand.

"Do you know where Henry is?"

"Even if I did what reason would you have to believe me? Hasn't your trust in me been shattered to pieces yet?" He tried peering into the pot, straining his neck towards her.

Emma pulled away, her eyes instinctively going to the ropes that bound him to the tree. She'd tied them herself. _Using knots that he showed me._ She trusted they would hold but all the same it felt like he was reaching for her. And was this how they were to speak now? With veiled insults and threats and old wounds cracked open again? Was this all that was left?

"If you tell me what you know I'll let you eat."

Hook leaned back at that, set his head against the tree and looked down at her. Smiled in a patronizing manner and closed his eyes.

"And what if I don't know anything? What will you do to me then? Will you have me beaten or starved? Perhaps you'll get your darling mother to stick me full of arrows. Oh but that's right. She's rather indisposed at the moment isn't she? Perhaps if your father took better care of her. I suppose it runs in the family though, neglecting the people you care about the most." He paused, cracking an eyelid, gauging her reaction.

Her grip on the pot had increased considerably. Her eyes having taken on a glassy look, she appeared to be staring straight through him. She walked up until they were a hairsbreadth apart. He could have leaned forward and touched her. All he really wanted to do was scream that it wasn't him, that he didn't mean all those things he'd said, that he couldn't stop himself. Instead she gave him a cold look, all emotion fading from her face.

"I'm going to find Henry, with or without your help." _And I'm going to find out who has your heart._ Emma turned and walked off, pot in hand back towards the fire.

"Actually love, I've changed my mind. Not hungry at all anymore." He called out after her.

When she sat, throwing the pot next to the fire, David and Mary-Margaret shared a look that spoke more than words could. Regina shook her head and went back to ignoring everyone.

As the night grew colder and darker, the fire died down. Emma volunteered to take first watch over her father's objections. Regina hadn't protested, instead settling in as soon as the decision was made, turning her back to the rest of the group, choosing instead to face the jungle and all the creatures hiding therein. Mary-Margaret had gone to sleep as well, her shoulder bothering her more as time wore on.

David stayed up, despite Emma's protests that she was perfectly capable of watching the camp on her own. The look in his eye clearly spoke to his desire to set himself as a barrier between her and Hook. Neither of them spoke as the fire crackled and the night creatures came out to chirp and creak and call out in the dark. Emma often caught herself fighting to look over at the tree where he was. Instead she leaned back to stare at the sky, noting how she'd never realized that it looked different here. She didn't recognize any of the constellations. Her gut clenched as she opened her mouth and almost called out to ask him their names. It was an automatic response that had her biting down hard on her lip. Across the fire David had drifted off to sleep, his head lolling to one side, his body slack.

Eventually, Emma leaned forward to put another log on the fire, listening to the pop and hiss of damp wood coming up against heat and flame. And she wondered and debated, whether or not Hook was being controlled, whether Pan or Cora had taken his heart, whether he was just showing his true colours to everyone. Whether or not she'd ever see Henry again.

And after a long while of thinking and staring into the fire she turned, looking back into the dark, his outline barely visible in the firelight. She almost wouldn't have known he was there if not for the reflection of light in his eyes. Still staring, unblinking. Like a spectre in the night. A dark aspect just over her shoulder, watching and waiting. Emma moved around the fire so that it was between the two of them, so that she could keep an eye on him, so that he would know she wasn't going to let him break her.

Peter Pan shoved the heart into a pouch on his belt. Stirring a little dissension was his favourite pastime especially with those foolish adults, trying to ruin his fun. He leapt off the tree branch he'd been sitting on and landed lightly next to a sleeping Lost Boy. While everyone else had stayed in camp for the day, he'd been off chatting with the mermaids and racing through the jungle. He'd spied on the adults for a while but they were so boring he'd only stayed long enough to speak through the heart and watch them argue. It had been amusing if nothing else. Walking through the camp he spotted his quarry ahead, squatting next to the fire, stick in hand.

"Henry." He called out to his newest charge, his last hope on this piddling island.

The boy looked up, quickly scuffing his feet in the dirt. Pan's eyes flicked to the ground, pretending not to notice the map the boy had been drawing.

"I thought you were going to practice using your powers today?

Henry shrugged. After being able to talk to his mom and Mary-Margaret and Emma he wasn't so interested in what Pan had to say anymore. It had been sort of fun, in the beginning. But now, he just wanted to go home. He missed his room. He missed his family.

Pan picked up a rock and plopped in Henry's hand.

"Here."

Henry looked up at the boy, confused.

"It's a rock."

Pan knelt down, a smile on his face, a quirk on his brow.

"Just use your imagination. Anything you want."

Henry turned to stare down at the rock, cold and heavy in his hand.

"Anything I want." _I want mom._ Sighing Henry closed his eyes and concentrated.

When he opened them again, he found the rock had disappeared. In his hand he held a mug of hot chocolate, cinnamon included.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Henry gave Pan a weak smile and stood.

"It's really tasty. Here, you should try it." He handed the mug off to Pan and walked off to the edge of the clearing, sitting against a large tree.

The imp frowned, looked down at the container Henry had given him and threw it in the bushes. He had no time for frivolities. He had heart to take.

9 | Page


End file.
